Shooting Starknife
A weapon that can be used to stab, or be thrown like a chakram, the starknife is the favored weapon of the church of Desna. With a handle through the diameter of a metal ring and a double-edged blade protruding from each compass point of the ring Starknife: Cost 24 gp Weight 3 lbs. Damage 1d3 (small), 1d4 (medium) Critical x3 Type piercing Range Increment '''20 ft. (thrown) '''Category light Proficiency martial Weapon Groups '''light blades, thrown From a central metal ring, four tapering metal blades extend from this weapon like points on a compass rose. By gripping the crossbar that runs through the weapon’s open middle, a wielder can strike with it as a deadly melee weapon. Alternatively, by gripping it by the outer rim, a starknife’s light, aerodynamic design allows it to be thrown short distances in a manner similar to a chakram. Shooting Starknife: '''Aura: Faint Illusion and Transmutation CL: 5 Slot: None Cost: 7,724 gp Category: Weapon This bright +1 Starknife is engraved with beautiful moth icon. When wielded, it leaves a trail of harmless starry motes that shed light as a candle in any squares the wielder occupies or the moves through. These motes last for 1 round before fading away. Once per day, the wielder can speak a command word to use Jump (with a +20 bonus), but this effect immediately ends if the wielder losses it grasp on the weapon. Additionally, once per day the wielder can use it to fire a blast of motes, with the same effect as Color Spray. Jump: School transmutation; Level alchemist 1, bloodrager 1, druid 1, magus 1, psychic 1, ranger 1, sorcerer/wizard 1, summoner/unchained summoner 1 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a grasshopper’s hind leg) EFFECT Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 min./level (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes DESCRIPTION The subject gets a +10 enhancement bonus on Acrobatics checks made to attempt high jumps or long jumps. The enhancement bonus increases to +20 at caster level 5th, and to +30 (the maximum) at caster level 9th. Color Spray: School illusion (pattern) mind-affecting; Level bloodrager 1, magus 1, psychic 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 CASTING Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (red, yellow, and blue powder or colored sand) EFFECT Range 15 ft. Area cone-shaped burst Duration instantaneous; see text Saving Throw Will negates; Spell Resistance yes DESCRIPTION A vivid cone of clashing colors springs forth from your hand, causing creatures to become stunned, perhaps also blinded, and possibly knocking them unconscious. Each creature within the cone is affected according to its HD. 2 HD or less: The creature is unconscious, blinded, and stunned for 2d4 rounds, then blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, and then stunned for 1 round. (Only living creatures are knocked unconscious.) 3 or 4 HD: The creature is blinded and stunned for 1d4 rounds, then stunned for 1 round. 5 or more HD: The creature is stunned for 1 round. Sightless creatures are not affected by color spray.